Rurouni Kenshin: Wandering Sworddancer
by Lady Belegwen Lightningblade
Summary: Kenshin is a sword-dancer from the South, looking for a hire. Kaoru is a sword-dancer from the North, looking for her brother. She doesn't need or want is help, but she is unable to escape it.
1. In a Cantina

This is a fusion of Rurouni Kenshin and the Sword-dancer novels by Jennifer Roberson. However, you do NOT have to be familiar with her novels to appreciate this story. Merely look at it as an alternative universe, and you'll understand it just fine. The only difference is that the plot and setting were borrowed from the afore-mentioned novels, which you should read if you get the chance. This story, like Roberson's original work, has a lesson to teach about sexism. My story criticizes the more subtle forms of sexism, and points out that any behavior that treats women as lesser or helpless is wrong, not only the loud and obnoxious sexism shown by Roberson's hero. On the other hand, this can be taken merely as an adventure and love story about Rurouni Kenshin's lovely couple Kenshin and Kaoru. Read it however you like.  
  
  
  
Opening Theme:  
  
Last night, I blew out the candle flame of my heart,  
While you watched with tears in your eyes and told me, Please, no.  
I don't understand why you care anyway,  
Because the feeble flame would have been dying soon.  
If it makes me cold and hard inside, that's good,  
Because a diamond is hardest and coldest of all.  
The sun cannot melt steel, and nothing can melt my harder heart!  
Though it may be painful this way, it's better than my other choice.  
Oh, I am willing to keep on going!  
And I wish that you would not keep trying to hold me back,  
When I am able to be strong and hard myself,  
And I don't need you, your help, or your love, no, not at all!  
I've made my home in the circle with my courage and my sword.  
I have become only a sword! I have become only a sword!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
In my line of work, I've met many women. Cantina wine-girls. Tanzeers' daughters. Merchants' wives. And just about everything in between. I treat them all politely, protect them if they are in danger, and generally don't make much fuss about it. If they or their husbands or fathers pay me for protecting them, that's very nice. If not, I'll do it anyway. A man with my past has to find honor where he can, and I've always felt that I've kept part of mine by protecting those who can't protect themselves.  
  
But when she walked into the hot, dusty cantina and slipped the hood of her white burnous, I knew no other woman I'd ever seen was quite like her. I do not usually notice such things, but she was beautiful. The eyes which scanned the room were as blue as Northern lakes. I knew that even though I had never seen any Northern lakes. Her hair was the blackest and silkiest I had ever seen, pulled back from her pale by an indigo ribbon. And that face was pale, like snow. Though, no, I have not seen snow either. It was the pale skin which gave away that she probably had seen both Northern lakes and snow, because if she had spent her life in the South, as I had, her beautiful fair skin would long ago have been burned into a dull brown.  
  
If it were not for the fair skin, I might have taken her for a Borderer. Blue eyes like hers wearere not unheard of among the Borderers, or even violet ones like mine. I'm not saying that I'm a Borderer, because I don't really know. I've spent most of my life in the Punja, so I generally think of myself as Southron, red hair and purple eyes not withstanding. I am tanned enough for the South, and my build is right . . . short and light, but well-muscled nonetheless.  
  
The woman continued to scan the room, and I watched her thoughtfully. I couldn't help myself. She was very pleasant to look at.   
  
To my astonishment she picked me out of the crowd and approached me. There was purpose in her movement, and I wondered if she were in danger. I could think of worse ways of spending the next few weeks than protecting someone as beautiful as she-  
  
No, I told myself. Don't even think of it. Remember the one you couldn't protect. You don't deserve even this woman's glance.  
  
This woman's glance, which she was directly straight at me. Kenshin Himura? she asked in a soft voice. Are you Kenshin?  
  
It appeared that she was, in fact, looking for me. I nodded slowly. At your service, miss.  
  
She gave me an approving look. I have business, if you please.  
  
I gestured to a nearby barstool. She looked at it without comment a long moment. I didn't blame her. It was not the cleanest of seats, and she deserved better. Reluctantly, she sat.   
  
May I offer you a drink, miss? Tea? Wine? Aqivi? I inquired.  
  
she repeated coolly. Then she relented. Some tea would be nice.  
  
I poured her some from the pot already on the table and refilled my own cup. My preference for drinking tea had long been regarded as an oddity and a joke among my fellow sword-dancers, but the woman did not comment on it. Over the rim of my cup, I studied her. She was very young, perhaps seventeen, perhaps a few years older. Her face was quiet and serious. Whatever she wished to speak to me about obviously worried her greatly. In light of this, I gave her my second-best reassuring rurouni smile. It usually works and saves me the trouble of using my best reassuring rurouni smile, which I save for special occaisions. It did not seem to be working now.  
  
Generally, my small frame, wide violet eyes, and youthful face put women at ease, regardless of the situation. As this didn't seem to be enough, I upgraded the smile to my best reassuring rurouni smile and hoped to see her smile back.  
  
Unfortunately, this woman did not appear to be reassured even by that. She just looked at me squarely. I was told you know someone called Gohei Hiruma, she said in her gentle Northern voice.  
  
I didn't bother to hide my surprise, wondering what this girl could want with as unsavory a character as Gohei. Why are you interested in him?  
  
Her cool eyes were hooded.   
  
She was a quiet girl, I decided, judging by her short sentences. Naive, sweet, and uncomfortable talking to a strange man in a cantina. It was brave of her to have approached me at all. Gohei doesn't talk to strangers, I warned her. He only talks to his . . . friends.  
  
I've heard you are his friend.  
  
I wasn't really, but my hesitation before saying was intended. Gohei doesn't really have any friends. I come closer than most, I suppose. He and I go back many years. To the revolution.   
  
She gave me a cold glare, which covered hot rage. Are you also a slaver?  
  
The question surprised me. I wouldn't have expected a Northern girl to know that Gohei Hiruma was involved in the slave trade. She was very intelligent, I decided, and very well-informed. And patient, because she sat calmly during the long interval before I answered her. I remembered another intelligent and patient woman. But that thought hurt, and while I deserved the pain, for now this girl deserved my full attention. I am a wanderer, that I am. I deal in rescues and protection. I make my living with my sword. I tapped the hilt of my Sakabattou, and drew it a few inches for her to see the reversed blade. I'm a sword-dancer. Not a slaver.  
  
But you know Gohei. Her eyes were so deep, so innocent, so blue.  
  
A lot of people know Gohei, I offered. You know Gohei.  
  
I know *of* him, she clarified. I need to meet him.  
  
I shook my head. That would be foolish, that it would, miss. Gohei would sell you to a tanzeer for his harem. You deserve better of me than that.  
  
  
  
In the North, the word might be prince, I explained, sipping my tea.  
  
She considered it. Is there no way I can meet with him safely?  
  
I said honestly. I made a mental tally of the money I currently carried, hoping it would be enough to buy her back from the cold-blooded trader.  
  
I have gold, she suggested.  
  
So she was wealthy, as well. I was surprised she'd gotten to this cantina without being openly seized. She had been very lucky. Lucky to have made it this far, and lucky to have my help from this point on. Do not speak of it so loudly, miss, or you might be robbed and kidnapped. I returned to my earlier question. Why are you interested in meeting Gohei?  
  
She didn't give me any more of an answer. I have said.  
  
I added stubborn to the catalog of her traits. Listen to me, miss. I am willing to take you to Gohei and protect you from him, but you will need to tell me why you wish to speak to him. I do not work in the dark.  
  
She continued to be stubborn. I have no wish to hire a sword-dancer. I just want you to tell me where I can find him, understood? Her voice rose in volume, and I got the feeling she might go for my throat next.  
  
I have told you what he would do to you, miss.  
  
She straightened. It's a risk I'll just have to take!  
  
Well, there's only so much I can argue. I told her where to find him, and how, and what she should say to him when she did. While I admired her stubbornness, stubbornness in a woman can be a very dangerous trait. Another woman had been stubborn, but had only learned its dangers when it was too late. I wanted a better chance for this girl.   
  
She looked at me with puzzlement. I should tell him, The Battousai plays for keeps'?  
  
I smiled innocently.   
  
she asked with a slight edge in her tone.  
  
Do not worry, miss. Gohei merely owes me a favor. That is all.  
  
She stared at me a moment longer, studying me. Then she rose. Her hands, pressed against the table, were long-fingered and slender, but lacked delicacy. Sinews moved beneath the fair skin. Strong hands. Strong fingers. For a woman, very strong.  
  
I'll tell him, she said, before turning to leave.  
  
I sighed and returned to my tea. She was extremely stubborn, that she was.


	2. In the Hyort of Gohei

Chapter Two  
  
Gohei Hiruma the Trader was not happy to see me. He gave me his usual sullen glare, before addressing me in his most unpleasant tone. Battousai, what are you up to and why are you getting me involved? I know it can't be the girl, pretty as she is.  
  
I shrugged. What do you mean?   
  
It's obvious what I mean. You haven't been slept with a woman in ten years. You got yourself eunuched in a sword-dance and never advertised the fact. He glowered at me. I wish you'd keep me out of your schemes. That woman's dangerous. Do you know what she did?  
  
Gohei's guess was entirely inaccurate. My lack of interest in women had nothing to do with my anatomy and everything to do with my unworthiness.  
  
She nearly killed my best eunuch. He wouldn't stop wailing until I promised to beat her.   
  
I felt a surge of worry for the girl. If my deception has gotten her hurt- Did you? I asked, my voice going dangerous. I narrowed my eyes in way that has been known to alarm my enemies.  
  
I didn't beat her, Gohei promised, backing away from me. I wouldn't have dared. She's a Northern woman. You know what that means.  
  
Gohei clearly thought she was a witch. I couldn't see why. She had not behaved like one. What have you done with her, then? Is she still here?  
  
He nodded again. And the sooner you remove her, Battousai, the better.  
  
You have not hurt her? I asked again.   
  
Only enough to knock her unconscious before she cast a spell on me. Gohei grinned. I feel sorry for the man you unleash her on. Just be careful she doesn't death-spell you.  
  
I ignored his comment on death spells. To begin with, I do not truly believe in magic. The death spells Gohei spoke of are only a form of hypnosis. How did she frighten the eunuch?  
  
Nearly gutted him with her sword.  
  
I raised my eyebrows in shock.   
  
Yes, Battousai, the woman had a sword. Long, sharp, and magic as anything. And she knows how to use it. His voice was urgent enough that I realized that he actually believed that her sword was bewitched.   
  
I'll take a look at it, I offered.  
  
Gohei pointed to a wooden chest on the opposite side of the room and tossed me a key. I caught it neatly and unlocked the chest. Within, I found a long silk-wrapped object. I lifted it with the respect any sword deserves and slowly removed the silk wrappings. Beneath them I found the weapon. There is no such thing as magic, Gohei, I said, giving him my reassuring smile. You know that it is all illusion, trickery, stripes on a man's sleeves to conceal his arms' length. Nothing more.  
  
You haven't looked at the sword yet, Kenshin.  
  
That sealed it. Gohei was terrified of the sword. He never called me by name, never. Only when he was extremely serious. I smiled again and looked down at the weapon. It was a Northern style weapon, straight blade and double-edged, sheathed in simple leather and attached to a simple harness, much like my own. There was a silverish hilt, decorated by complex runes and knotwork. The pattern drew the eyes and forced them into a confused path. I looked away briefly. It was exactly what I had warned Gohei of. Illusion. To prove it to him, I set my hand upon the hilt to draw it.  
  
I regretted it almost immediately, as a cold piercing pain ran up my arm. It was not too much; I gritted my teeth and finished drawing it. The cold increased. The blade too bore twisting runes. It felt almost as though the weapon were looking within me and weighing me. _Kenshin, are you there?_  
  
Unable to help myself, I dropped it to the ground. A chill still ran through me. Northern blade, Northern ice. Looking down at it, I saw the blade more clearly. It had an almost pinkish color. That alone was odd, and I didn't really like it. I slid the sheathe back around it, before turning to Gohei. Where is she? Which hyort is she in?  
  
The red one, he answered immediately. He wanted her and the sword out of his hands. He was being honest. Battousai, there is a man looking for her. A Northerner. I did not tell him of her, but . . . .  
  
Thank you, I said simply with a smile. It never hurts to smile at someone, and it may do some good. Then I went to look for the girl.  
  
The girl was tied carefully, and though the position looked uncomfortable, she looked like she was in good enough shape to manage it. She was awake now and looking at me with those cold Northern eyes. She no longer wore the white burnous, only the simple leather tunic she had worn beneath it. I forced myself to ignore the lovely body that it covered.  
  
Kenshin, you don't deserve to look at her.  
  
This is all your fault, isn't it?  
  
It is all my fault, miss, I agreed, kneeling beside her. Otherwise, Gohei would have sold you already. I cut the cords tying her. Are you alright, miss?  
  
She glared at me, not dignifying my question with an answer. You have my sword!  
  
I held it out to her. She took it, wincing at the pain in her cramped limbs. It hurt me to see her in pain. May I? I asked, offering to massage the blood back into her arms.  
  
No, thank you, she said, her eyes still on the sword. Did you unsheathe it?  
  
I am sorry, miss.  
  
Well, I suppose there is no harm done. She ran a finger along the hilt, and for the first time I saw her smile. It was a distant smile, only for the sword. She slipped the harness back on and rose to her feet shakily. I knew Southroners were short, but even for a Southroner . . . I'm almost as tall as you are.  
  
I shrugged. I am not your average Southroner. I held out a hand. I apologize for my deception. It was only so Gohei would not sell you.  
  
She accepted the hand doubtfully.  
  
If you would tell me your business with Gohei, I will try to help you. I doubted that she would accept, but by now I knew it didn't matter. I wasn't letting this girl out of my sight or she'd get herself into horrible danger. She was simply too impetuous.  
  
You cannot help. She looked at me with her wide, honest eyes. Beautiful eyes.  
  
Why not? I asked brightly, ignoring the cynical voice which warned me that she deserved better.  
  
The girl stretched her hands carefully. You just can't. Then she focused all of her attention on me. I can't believe you did this! Here she punched me with considerable force. Don't do that again, Kenshin! she yelled.  
  
  
  
When my head had stopped swimming, I followed her as she headed towards Gohei's hyort. He gave her one terrified look, before diving under a rug.  
  
If this were the North, I'd be expected to kill you, she informed him. And I would, without any regrets. But since this isn't the North, you're getting one more chance, because I'm sure Kenshin here wouldn't like to watch me kill one of his friends. She spoke angrily, What have you done with my brother, Gohei? Who did you sell him to?  
  
Your brother? he asked helplessly, peeking out from beneath the rug. I froze up, uncertain what to do. I protect women, I protect the helpless . . . Gohei looked terrified and helpless . . . but she was a woman.  
  
Five years ago my brother was stolen from across the Northern border. He was eight years old. You sold my brother, slaver, and I want him back! She pulled the rug away from him, so that he was forced to look up at her from where he sat on the dirt floor.  
  
Gohei shook his head. I don't deal in boys. Only women.  
  
She was not calmed. I know what you do with boys in the South, slaver. An eight-year-old boy, slaver, with all my fire in him.  
  
Gohei gave me a pleading look.  
  
I attempted to calm her.  
  
She paid me no heed. She merely stared down at Gohei, her hand on her sword-hilt.   
  
Five years ago? Gohei was trying now. It's a long time. But perhaps . . . there was a boy. It might have been five years ago, perhaps longer. There was a boy on the block in Julah. He might not have been your brother.  
  
The girl seemed satisfied, because her hand moved away from the sword-hilt. Where is Julah?  
  
I answered her question, distracting her from the cringing slave trader. It is south of here, miss. The country is very dangerous.  
  
She didn't seem to care. Give me a name.  
  
he said miserably. My brother.  
  
She punched him, much as she had punched me, only harder. You might want to consider a less messy business, trader. Then she stormed out. I watched her.  
  
Gohei shook his head. Fine time for you to start being interested in women again, Kenshin. That's all I have to say.  
  
I don't know what you mean, Gohei. I bid him a polite farewell and followed the girl.


	3. In the Borderlands

Chapter Three  
  
I caught up with her at the horses. She was in the process of saddling a small grey gelding. I watched her for several moments. Are you going to Julah, miss?  
  
She continued what she was doing, sparing me only a brief look. You heard what he said, Kenshin! My brother's in Julah and I'm going after him!  
  
It is a long way to Julah, that it is. You might want some help crossing the Punja, I gave her a hopeful smile. Please, I prayed, let her buy this. She'd going to get in a lot of trouble is she tries doing this without help, and I'd rather ride with her, than trail a few hours behind her.  
  
Is that an offer, Kenshin? She shook her head. I don't need your help!  
  
Now, miss, I continued. The Punja is a very dangerous country. It is very hot and very dry. If you do not know where the oases are, it is very easy to got lost and die of thirst. I pointed southward. You cannot see the edges of it, miss, but it is much worse.  
  
The girl followed my direction. She shook slightly at the expanse of sand and rock and dying weeds. It's awful, she announced. Why is it like that?  
  
I gave her a non-commital gesture. I have heard a story that it was made into a wasteland by the battle of two sorcerors. I do not know if it is true, miss.  
  
She changed the subject. I don't need you, Kenshin!  
  
I am only trying to help. I tried the best smile again, but she seemed to be immune.  
  
She sighed. How much do you want?  
  
Nothing, miss.  
  
Here she turned around to give me the most doubtful look I have ever seen.   
  
I just want to protect you, I explained. I do not want it on my conscience that I let you go into the Punja alone to die.  
  
I can take care of myself! Her tone was challenging.  
  
My face spread into a grin. Of course you can! I untied the rope which bound my own horse, a bay stallion, to a nearby post. I patted his nose familiarly, then pulled my hand quickly away to avoid being bitten.   
  
She laughed. Fine guide you'll be! You can't even handle your horse!  
  
Not wanting to offend, I joined her laughter. Then I unbuckled one of my saddlebags and dug through it, before coming out with a bright blue burnous. Gohei did not give yours back, but you may use mine. I handed her the neatly folded clothing.  
  
She blushed slightly. Thank you, she said, before putting it on.  
  
It looked perfect on her.  
  
Kenshin, I reminded myself, if you are not careful you will put her in danger. Like the other-  
  
How long is the journey to Julah? she inquired, as she mounted.  
  
I mimicked her motion before answering. It may be three weeks, miss. Or it may be three months. The Punja is unpredictable, that it is.   
  
Well, then let's hurry! she announced. And then we did.  
  
  
  
We rode for a couple of hours with only a few interruptions. My horse is very sweet-natured, but occaisionally he likes to make me pay attention by pretending to try to throw me off. Sometimes I do not pay as much attention as I ought, and he accidentally succeeds. Mostly I manage to save myself in time. But he's a good horse, really.   
  
After one of these interruptions, I got the feeling that it might have been the last attempt of the day, and I turned to my companion with a smile. You are riding a Southron horse, aren't you? What are the horses like in the North?  
  
She shrugged. Four legs, a mane, a tail. I don't ride much.  
  
I chuckled. You had me fooled.  
  
You're very talkative for a sword-dancer. I thought they were generally, well, sort of surly, living only for the blood they can spill. She blushed faintly, picking at the leather of her reins.  
  
Oh, I am a peaceful man at heart, that I am!  
  
The blush gave way to a smile. She seemed to be cheering up. That was good.  
  
Do you have a name, miss?  
  
she announced. I'm sorry! I didn't realize I had forgotten to give you one! My name is Kaoru Kamiya. Call me Kaoru.  
  
Miss Kaoru, I repeated. And you are looking for your brother?  
  
That's right! I am.   
  
I nodded. Do you know what might have happened to your brother, Miss Kaoru?  
  
She looked away from me, a sadder expression coming over her face. It is like I said. He was stolen five years ago.  
  
So sad. I wanted to cheer her up again, but there were other things I needed to know first. Why is your father not looking for him?  
  
My father is dead, she said softly. And my uncle, my other brothers, even my little nieces . . . all of the Kamiya family except me and my brother.  
  
It was a sad story and a familiar one. How did it happen?  
  
There were raiders. She forced herself to look into my face. Kenshin, we were coming into the South, even as they were coming North. They attacked our caravan.  
  
A little boy alone in the desert. The girls who died to save him, the traders who had taken them all to be sold as slaves, all dead. A dead caravan. Only the little boy . . . and the borjuni who wanted to kill him. I pushed the memory away. They stole your brother, I finished, And killed the others.  
  
Except for me, she agreed.  
  
How did you avoid their notice?  
  
There was defiance in her eyes now. I didn't.   
  
I thought I could see tears in her blue eyes, but it might have been the dust of the desert making her eyes water. Poor little girl, I thought. She would have been no more than a little girl at the time. I knew what the borjuni would have done to her. But you escaped, I offered. You escaped and now you are coming South to find your brother. You are very strong, Miss Kaoru. I'll find your brother for you, I promised silently, if he's alive, I swear it.  
  
she whispered, yes, I am.  
  
  
  
When night fell, we made a camp and I provided some rations. I was sorry to feed Kaoru trail rations, which were mostly cumfa, which is an unpleasant oil-preserved meat from a large desert reptile.   
  
Kaoru nibbled at it doubtfully. After several bites, she inquired what it was.  
  
I answered honestly. It's cumfa. They can get up to twenty feet long. Reptiles. The meat keeps well if it's properly preserved. I handed her a bota of water. You can wash the taste out of your mouth with this. Then I smiled. One day I'll cook some real food for you instead. I promise.  
  
You cook? She looked astonished. I thought Southron men were too full of themselves for that. She smiled. Perhaps this won't be so bad, after all.  
  
I didn't tell her that most Southron men would never think of cooking for themselves if there was a woman to cook for them. I didn't want to further ruin her evening. Instead, I changed the subject. How did you know to look for me in the cantina?  
  
I was told that Gohei was likely to know about my brother, and I heard that Kenshin Himura was a friend of Gohei. I was given a description of you: red hair, violet eyes, and a cross-shaped scar.  
  
I touched the scar with one finger. Yes, they would mention that. It is two scars really, Miss Kaoru. The first, I traced the vertical scar, was from a sandtiger. The second, the horizontal, I got in the revolution.  
  
Sandtiger? Revolution?  
  
Sandtigers are creatures of the Punja. They are vicious and deadly. If given the chance, they will eat you. I promised quickly, Do not fear. I will not allow them to hurt you.  
  
I don't need your help, she said, as she had said earlier that afternoon. How did you come to fight one?  
  
Certain that she had forgotten about the revolution, I was perfectly content to tell her the more well-known version of what had happened when I faced a sandtiger. One came upon me alone in the Punja, shortly before I met my Shodo. It pounced and gave me this scar, before I managed to kill it. I shrugged. It was a very long time ago, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Who was your Shodo?  
  
Another answer that was safe to answer. My Shodo was Seijiro Hiko from Alimat. He found me after I killed the sandtiger and accepted me for training. I took the bota from her. It is late now and time to sleep.  
  
Goodnight, Kenshin, she said, before wrapping herself in her bedroll.  
  
Goodnight, Miss Kaoru, I replied, watching as her eyes closed and her sad face grew gentle in sleep.


	4. At the Border

Chapter Four  
  
To the inexperienced eye, the border between the desert and its older, deadlier brother is almost invisible. But to someone like I, who has spent more than fifteen years riding the shifting sands, the border between the desert and the Punja is plain as day and twice as bright. Miss Kaoru, I said, pointing ahead, we are about to enter the Punja.  
  
Kaoru examined the scenery. First, she looked ahead, grimacing at the sight of so much sand; then she looked behind us, seeing only more sand. I don't see how it's different.  
  
It is in the sand, that it is.  
  
Sand is sand. She slipped from her horse to look at the sand closer up. She allowed it to run through her fingers three times. Even from my horse, I could see it, the silver crystals of the Punja sand. These crystals are what make the Punja deadly. They act as a bent glass, catching the light and transforming its heat into something more concentrated, something that can cook the soles of one's feet if one isn't careful.  
  
Kaoru brushed the sand from her fingers. It's the crystals, isn't it?  
  
You are right. I smiled.  
  
How large is the Punja? she asked hesitantly.  
  
I tilted my head thoughtfully. I cannot really say, Miss Kaoru. The Punja waxes and wanes, moves . . . one day a village will be beyond it, the next the Punja will have blown in and devoured it. The land changes very quickly. That is why I offered to guide you. It is difficult to know all the markers and oases if you have not grown up with them.  
  
Kaoru nodded slowly. But you know?  
  
I answered, but I should tell you of the dangers before I take you any further. I said before: it is a dangerous place.  
  
Go on.  
  
The horse chose that moment to be difficult, ruining my serious demeanor. I picked myself up from the sand, ignored Kaoru's laughter, patted the horse. I am sure the reason he is so difficult is merely that he wants more attention. I ought to buy him an apple in the first city we came too. Once I had regained my composure and Kaoru had stopped laughing, I returned to our discussion. There are mirages. Often you will think you see an oasis, but it is not really there. If you go towards it, you will get lost and miss the real oasis. There are simooms, sandstorms which blow sand with enough force to kill you if you do not find shelter. There are cumfa and sandtigers. There borjuni, like those who killed your family. And mine, I thought, but did not say. Also, there are the tribes. Many are friendly, but there are those, like the Hanjii and the Vashni that practice human sacrifice and sometimes cannibalism.  
  
Kaoru did not seem impressed, though that may have been my show of horsemanship. Is that all?  
  
All?  
  
There isn't any magic? she asked.  
  
I shook my head with a patient smile. No, Miss Kaoru, no magic. I don't believe in magic, that I don't. It is all illusion.  
  
Amusement came into her eyes. You're an idiot, Kenshin. You really shouldn't ignore something so powerful.  
  
Now you sound like a shukar, Miss Kaoru. I chuckled. If you believe in magic, it is alright with me.  
  
She sniffed and began to walk off.  
  
Miss Kaoru? Miss Kaoru! What are you doing?  
  
She came to a stop at the border between desert and Punja. She glanced back at me, and I thought she might have winked. Then she drew that frightening sword and plunged it into the sand, where it stood like a burial marker. She dropped to the ground before it, where she sat in silence for several moments.  
  
An uneasy feeling came over me. The sword made me uncomfortable, and watching the flickering runes upon it caused my stomach to turn slightly. No magic, I promised myself mentally, only halfway believing it.  
  
Kaoru rose silently, resheathed her sword, and walked back towards me. I am sorry, Kenshin. I needed to do that. We can go on now.  
  
Miss Kaoru? What was that?  
  
Oh, a Northern custom. I was asking the gods for permission to go forward. She stopped and laughed. I suppose you don't believe in gods, either?  
  
No, Miss Kaoru, I admitted. I don't.  
  
  
  
The Punja is very, very hot. It is also dry. Each hour adds to the slow process of baking you like a cake, until you feel like you must die. This is why it is very important to stop often for water and wear a good burnous. Even so, unless you are very careful, you always run out of water much more quickly than you expected to. Kaoru and I were careful, but it still takes a great deal of willpower to stop yourself from drinking up all the water before you must. Kaoru and I managed, in fact much better than I expected to. She was an enduring woman.  
  
After many, many hours in the hot desert sun, I smiled at her in spite of the heat. There is a well not far ahead, Miss Kaoru.  
  
  
  
If you will look ahead, you will see a dark line? That is a ridge of rocks to mark and protect the cistern. I pointed to make sure she could see it. Now the water will not taste very good. It is a little brackish, that it is, but it is water and it will help.  
  
We aren't quite out, Kaoru stated.  
  
That is true, but in the Punja it is best not to pass by a well. If nothing else, it is cooler near the oasis, a good place for a rest. I watched her a moment. Miss Kaoru, your nose is turning pink.  
  
Kaoru grimaced and touched the peeling skin. It is a little burned, isn't it?  
  
I considered it a moment. If we are lucky, we may come across an alla plant. A salve of that might help, though I'm hardly a healer.   
  
The sun is not this bright in the North. Kaoru laughed. I suppose this doesn't bother you. The South is your home, so I guess you're used to it.  
  
Home. I laughed the words off. Now, Miss Kaoru, I wander so much, I don't really have a home. I am a sword-dancer, after all.  
  
The circle, Kaoru said quietly. It's home enough.  
  
She was intelligent, I thought. She must have read it somewhere. Yes, Miss Kaoru. I suppose you could say that.  
  
  
  
Kaoru and I scrambled over the rocks, leading the horses behind us. It took me several minutes to find the cistern itself. I strained slightly to lift the lid. It was made of iron, and shifting it took effort. I placed it to the side. My horse chose that moment to attempt to eat my hair. Oro! Stop that now!  
  
A bad feeling came over me. Normally, the horse would have been more interested in the water than my hair. Miss Kaoru, I said softly. Do not drink yet. I knelt to study the water. A single dipped finger raised to my lips and I knew my fears were confirmed. I am sorry. The water is bad.  
  
Kaoru nodded her understanding and pulled her horse away from it.   
  
I replaced the lid and marked it to warn other travellers. Bad water can kill you more quickly than no water at all. I would not wish that upon anyone, especially not Miss Kaoru when she had already been through so much.   
  
We watered the horses using some of the water than remained in our botas. I convinced Kaoru to drink as well, but she did so reluctantly and did not drink much. I took several sips as well. Well, there is another oasis near by. We should be able to reach that. Then we will go to the next well as quickly as we can. If that one is fouled, however, we may have to turn back, Miss Kaoru.  
  
she said simply.  
  
We will have no choice, I explained. We cannot go forward without water or we will die. I will not allow you to die.  
  
I have to find my brother, she protested.  
  
If you die, how can you help him?  
  
Kaoru's expression was firm and calm. Kenshin, you can help me get where I am going, or I will go on alone. I have to. Yahiko is my brother. He and I are all that is left of my family. If he is gone, then it is the end. I will be alone. My family is everything. My brother is everything. She paused. You cannot know. You are Southron. Kin mean nothing to you, if you even have any! In the North, life is precious. My brother is precious, and I will find him.  
  
I would have liked to see her North, a place where life is precious. In the South, no one holds anything precious but his own skin. Her brother's life meant more to her than her own, and she understood that to go on without water would be the end of her. It simply did not matter to her. I will help you, I told her. But I will not let you die, I added mentally. I would not have another woman's blood on my hands.


	5. At the Oasis

Chapter Five  
  
Oh, look! Kaoru's voice was joyful. Those are trees, aren't they, Kenshin?  
  
I smiled at her happiness and observed the trees she pointed at. There was a small grove of palm trees. They looked fresh and healthy, so I knew the water was good and told Kaoru so.  
  
You mean it might not have been? she asked.   
  
Water is never certain, I reminded her gently. That is why I believe we should turn back if the next oasis has no water.  
  
Kaoru shook her head decisively. I won't turn back. She paused. Kenshin, you're a bit confused about me. You think I'm a child, or a silly woman. I'm not, Kenshin!  
  
I am sure it is as you say, Miss Kaoru.  
  
Stop humoring me! she snapped, before turning to the oasis. I could see that she was impressed. There was shade and grass, all ringed by stone to protect it from simooms. At the center, there was a pool of clear water, also ringed by stones. The air itself seemed cooler, mostly due to the shade, but partially due to the presense of water. Kaoru dipped her fingers into the water and smiled hugely at the feeling of cool water. This is so different from the other parts of the South, not so hot. And there are plants.  
  
Do you like it here? I inquired politely, as I allowed my horse to drink.   
  
The oasis or the South? was Kaoru's reply. The oasis is lovely . . . and I suppose the South is nice enough. I love the North. It's home. But the South has its good aspects. The colors are beautiful.  
  
I gave her a puzzled look. Very few people notice how beautiful the South can be, especially Norhterners. You can see it?  
  
All things are beautiful, Kenshin, she said simply, because all things have a spirit within them. Even the heat of the South. My father taught me to look at the living spirit within everything, every person. You cannot judge people by the outside. Things often aren't what they seem. She gave me a meaningful look. For instance, you should not treat me like a child, because I'm a woman.  
  
You're very young, I pointed out, trying to be diplomatic about it.  
  
She ignored the statement and began to lead her horse away from the water. I attempted to do the same and got my foot stepped on. Oro! You stop that now, please. No, do not bite me either. I paused. I am not giving you enough attention, am I? I shall buy you an apple in Julah, that I shall. Would you like that, Mister Horse?  
  
Kaoru laughed, amused enough to end the argument.   
  
You are wise to see beauty in everything, I told her, as I dealt with the horse. Most people would not call the Punja a pretty place, that they would not.  
  
She grimaced. It's not pretty. It's beautiful, because it's dangerous. Like a snow-lion. Or a sword.  
  
I watched her thoughtfully. A sword is not beautiful, Miss Kaoru. It's used to kill, to shed blood. There is no beauty in seeing your own blood shed . . . or that of someone you wish to protect.  
  
Is that why you carry a reverse-bladed sword?  
  
Instead of answering the question, I gestured to the pool. Why don't you take a bath, Miss Kaoru? I will go away so you can have some privacy.  
  
Don't change the subject, Kenshin! she snapped. There was fire in her blue eyes, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It took great effort to force myself to look away.   
  
Miss Kaoru, you have been out in heat and dryness all day. Your skin is not accustomed to it. A swim would do you some good, I think. I turned myself, in spite of my yearning to stare into her eyes. It was not something she or I could afford. Instead, I walked towards my horse to remove the things that would be useful in setting camp.  
  
Over the years, a sword-dancer develops a sort of sixth sense for danger. It set my spine tingling and my fingers itched for the Sakabattou's hilt. I drew it immediately. It was only after I drawn the weapon that I realized the source of my unease. A sandtiger, lurking in the rocks, about to spring at prey. At me.  
  
They are not very attractive creatures. This one was about the size of a large dog, stub-tailed, the same color as the sand, and full of wirey strength. It gaze me a dull stare out of vivid green eyes, and I knew I had only seconds before it would attack. Soon the glare would become piercing, and it would pounce, tearing at me with long fangs and venomous claws. The size was as deceptive as the stare; it had considerable strength. It was not unlike the one that had nearly killed me twenty years before.   
  
Sandtigers are rare. Many people doubt whether they exist at all. The cat before me was real, and a danger to both myself and Kaoru. I held myself still and waited for the attack I knew would come. I would not fail Kaoru as I had failed others in the past. Stay in the water please, Miss Kaoru. Turned the blade, so the deadly razor-edge faced outward.  
  
  
  
The cat sprang. I moved. Quickly. There are very few men who can move as quickly as I can. I have met only one, and he was the one who trained me. The cat died, though it's inertia carried it forward, its weight on the blade forced me to the ground. A single claw found my thigh. I ignored the slight wound and slid from beneath the sandtiger, pushing it aside.   
  
  
  
Then I heard the cry of another cat. Sandtigers are not cats to travel in a pride. If two were here, this one would be the other's mate. And where there were a male and female sandtiger, there were cubs.  
  
Kaoru repeated. I was surprised to find her close at hand, still dripping, but sword-drawn. Then she saw the cat and faced it with relative calm.   
  
What could I do? She was about to get herself in danger again. I stepped between them.   
  
She tried to push forward again, No, Kenshin! This one's mine!  
  
Now do not be foolish, Miss Kaoru. The female is always more deadly than the male, I warned.  
  
Kaoru said in an amused voice. So, get out of my way, Kenshin!  
  
Kaoru's raised voice drew the sandtiger's attention. The noise was a threat to her cubs, and with her mate dead, she was desperate for their safety. I could see as she prepared to spring at the cause of the sound.   
  
When I choose to, I can move very quickly. I did not want to see Miss Kaoru hurt, so I moved with a speed that was impressive even for me. The sandtiger fell, as dead as its mate. I drew a deep breath and began to wipe the blood from the Sakabattou.  
  
Kaoru howled. That one was mine!  
  
Now, Miss Kaoru, it is silly to argue about the matter, I said calmly. Either one could have killed us both. Now we are both safe.  
  
Her face went red. It's not fair, Kenshin! You pushed me out of the way like a child! I didn't need your help then! Would you have done that if I were a man?  
  
I said simply. You are not a man, Miss Kaoru, and I am. I cannot leave you in danger. I returned to where we had placed the supplies. I would protect a man if he were not able to protect himself.  
  
Kaoru's angry red face slowly went icy as she managed to win control of her anger. I am able. She turned to stalk away, as I tore a strip from my burnous to bind the small wound the sandtiger had given me.  
  
Where are you going? I asked.  
  
She did not answer, so I rose tiredly to follow her. She was making her way into the rocks from which the sandtigers had come.   
  
Miss Kaoru?  
  
Found them! Her voice had returned to its normal cheerfulness. She lifted up two small, furry objects. The sandtigers' cubs.   
  
I don't think that-  
  
Big blue eyes met mine. They made me want to melt. They need our help. You orphaned them.  
  
They weren't the first, I thought grimly. Those are sandtigers, Kaoru. They are not pets.  
  
I know that, she said. But they still deserve a chance to live.  
  
Her eyes had gone fiery again, and I knew it was impossible for me to argue. I liked the fact that she cared about the cubs, because it showed how pure and passionate she was. This will be very difficult, that it will. I returned to where I had been sitting when she had gone to rescue the cubs. Miss Kaoru, I am going to have to rest now. One of the sandtigers cut me, and their claws are poisoned. I will be fine, I reassured her, and we'll find your brother. I leaned backwards against a tree, the Sakabattou across my lap, and fell instantly asleep.


End file.
